


Office Steak

by theosymphany



Series: Nivanfield stories inspired by art [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, Working after hours, hungry!Captain, hungry!Piers, steak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris had a long day, what better way to wrap it up than with steak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Steak

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sooooo hungry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/137706) by GK-7. 



It was with bursting hunger and physical exhaustion that Chris picked up his takeout box from the closing restaurant and headed back to his office. It was past 10 pm, and he was lucky the restaurant took his last minute order. He hadn’t had time to eat and looked forward to finally grabbing a bite before doing a last read over the report and turn in.

He was heading back to his office with the warm take out box in hand when he heard boot steps down the empty hallways. It’s unusual for others to be around base this late, but he recognises that light bounce.

He rounded the corner to see a yawning Piers sniffing the air following his nose. At the sight of Chris he approached with a grin and a salute. “Captain, you’re still here!”

“Piers, what are you doing here? You should be turning in to bed!” Chris returned the salute and motioned for Piers to relax.

“I’m… I’m just finishing up stuff.” He gave a weary smile and rubbed his shoulder, a hint of delight in his eyes as he looked at Chris.

Chris smiled, “Still working on those files I gave you in the morning? They aren’t that urgent, you didn’t have to stay up for them you know.”

Piers blinked, “I know, but if I got those done first it’ll give you more accurate figures and estimates for the other report you had to prepare.”

Chris nodded, resisting the temptation to pull Piers close and run his hand proudly through that soft spiky hair. “That’s very thoughtful of you. I appreciate it, but don’t work so hard OK? It’s a tough day tomorrow.”

Piers smiled, and Chris could see that he was eyeing the steaming box in his hands with his keen vision. “Ooh, steak! My favourite!” He rubbed his hands excitedly. “Is that for me? You… you shouldn’t have Captain!”

Chris froze, the thought hadn’t crossed his mind that Piers too might not have eaten. He panicked for a moment, searching for words. “Have you had dinner, Piers?” He asked gently.

Piers eyed the steak longingly. “I.. I…” He swallowed.

Chris’ stomach chose that moment to growl audibly. “Damnit!”

Piers’ cheeks flushed slightly at the realisation. “I’m.. I’m good, Captain.”

Chris saw through his lie and held the box towards Piers. “Here, I got it just for you, Piers. S-steak is your favourite, right?”

Piers’ eyes widened and his brows trembled for a moment, wavering between delight and pity. “No, you eat it, you haven’t eaten dinner yet Captain! I gotta go before it gets too late...” He started back peddling, ready to dash off with a turn.

“Piers!” Chris called after the retreating sniper who halted at once.

“Captain?”

“How about we share it?”

Piers considered for a moment. “But that won’t be enough for you Captain!”

“I can’t sleep knowing my men went to bed hungry. All because of working too hard at that.”

“I’d rather you eat it Captain, you have a bigger day tomorrow. I’ve got rations stashed away at the dorm… always prepared, remember?” He tried to give a reassuring smile.

Chris shook his head. The boy knew his schedules too well. “No, I want you to have this. Here.” He approached and held the box to Piers.

“I can’t Captain, you eat it.” Piers pushed the box back, shaking his head resolutely.

“It’s gonna get cold.” He started into Piers’ eyes with gentleness. “Take it.”

“That’s why I won’t hold you up anymore, see ya Captain, enjoy with my blessing!” He ran off despite Chris calling out after him. The hallway felt suddenly as deserted and cold as it was a moment ago.

Chris sighed as he made it back to the office with the meal. He was hungry and had been looking forward to eating, but he no longer felt he deserved it. He stared at the steak for a moment, thinking that he would actually be happier if Piers took it, or at least ate something with him. The boy could eat a horse, he was young and still trying to bulk up, and he knows Piers definitely likes steak.

He cut into the meat, taking in the smoky aroma, gave a hollow sigh, raised it to his lips and took a bite. It was delicious.

He savoured the bite, the melting marbled fat and tender fibres that excited his taste buds and sent rumbles through his stomach. Although his body was happy and satisfied with nourishment, his mind was tortured with the longing gaze in those hazel eyes and the rosy cheeks that were flushed with embarrassment about wanting his hungry captain’s dinner.

It was too late to feed Piers tonight, so he tried to slow down and enjoy the steak as he knew Piers would have, and made a mental note to check if the lieutenant was around next time before ordering.

He glanced at the glowing screen with the report as he chewed. He tried to take in the words, but all he could think of was Piers tossing and turning in bed because he was hungry. He hoped Piers really had something in his dorm to munch on. He sighed. If only he wasn’t so stubborn, they really could have shared. When was the last time they ate together?

Piers works himself too hard, Chris told himself as he ate. The boy cared too much for him. Always putting his Captain first, memorising his schedule, his habits, always going the extra mile for his sake.

Since when have I been so worthy? He asks himself. Since when had someone else always have my agenda on his mind first and foremost?

He was a little touched at the thought, but brushed it aside. Piers was dedicated. Easily the most exception and dedicated soldier he had ever seen, and they worked well together. They are a good team. It was only natural he watched out for the young sniper as an officer. He wouldn’t trust anyone else to groom his potential.

He ate up, making sure he finished everything, checked the report and went to bed. He made a mental note to take Piers out tomorrow. Nothing’s going to get between the boy and his steak next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a message for the [artist here](http://www.deviantart.com/art/sooooo-hungry-554271489) if you like the artwork!


End file.
